The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKCAL093.’ It is characterized by having a burgundy flower color and creeping plant and growth habit. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2004 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘0012-29b-1a’ having rose-pink flowers and a creeping plant and growth habit. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘2B-57a-1’ characterized by its burgundy flower color and creeping plant and growth habit.
In May 2004, ‘0012-29b-1a’ and ‘2B-57a-1’ were crossed and 130 seeds were obtained. In July 2004, F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower color of various shades of burgundy with a creeping plant and growth habit. In October 2004, line ‘K5-55’ was selected for its burgundy flower color and creeping plant and growth habit. In February 2005, line ‘K5-55’ was vegetatively propagated by cuttings, cultivated and evaluated.
From April 2005 to February 2006, line ‘K5-55’ was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated. The line ‘K5-55’ was subsequently named ‘SAKCAL093’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.